A computing device may receive notification data at various times of day, and with varying frequency. The computing device may output an alert indicative of the receipt of notification data each time that notification data is received. For instance, a computing device may receive notification data that indicates that a new instant message was received by a messaging service associated with the computing device. Responsive to receiving the instant message notification data, the computing device may output an audible and/or visual alert based on the notification data to indicate to a user of the computing device that the new instant message was received. A computing device may output an alert each time that that the computing device receives new notification data and as a result, the computing device may output frequent, and sometimes numerous, alerts at various times of day.